


The Winter Alchemist

by shell_mel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cosplay, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_mel/pseuds/shell_mel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Roy hadn’t been sure what to expect when he came to check the men’s room after a series of complaints were made about his youngest subordinate. Officers complained that Fullmetal wasn’t letting anyone into the area since he ‘wasn’t done yet, so get the fuck out’. He had expected an embarrassing bathroom encounter due to the teen’s age, but this was embarrassing on a whole different level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2016 everyone!

Really, Roy hadn’t been sure what to expect when he came to check the men’s room after a series of complaints were made about his youngest subordinate. Officers complained that Fullmetal wasn’t letting anyone into the area since he ‘wasn’t done yet, so get the fuck out’. He had expected an embarrassing bathroom encounter due to the teen’s age, but this was embarrassing on a whole different level.

“You do realise his left arm is metal,” Roy sighed. “Not his right, right?”

“Well who the fuck asked you?” Fullmetal snapped back.

Fullmetal was currently trying to draw a red star on his right shoulder with paint. It was sloping a little too much to the right. The red coat was gone and a leather tank top replaced his usual one. His blond hair was now black and cut shorter.

“Should I ask why you’re dressing up like a comic character?” He asked.

“No one takes me seriously,” Fullmetal mumbled. “I’m just some kid. Hero of the people, my ass.”

“So instead you want to be the Winter Solider?” Roy frowned. “And play dress up?”

“He’s badass,” Ed grinned. “And it’s called cosplaying for your information.”

“Still doesn’t make his right arm metal,” Mustang smirked.

“Shut up!” Ed barked. “I’m not ripping off my other arm to please you. They can deal with it being a little wrong.”

“At least get the star straight,” Mustang sighed as he stole the paint brush. “I can do it better.”

It was at this point Al walked in. It was amazing how an empty suit of armour could sigh.

“Winry’s going to kill you if she sees you doing that to your automail, Brother.”


End file.
